


Kebahagiaan Sebuah Payung

by BilaDiaAda



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 22:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilaDiaAda/pseuds/BilaDiaAda
Summary: Hujan dan pagi sama sekali bukanlah kombinasi tepat untuk memulai hari.setidaknya itu yang Urie percayai selama ini





	Kebahagiaan Sebuah Payung

Genangan air tipis menjalar ke seluruh permukaan jalan. Air meresap masuk kedalam sepatu. Tidak nyaman. Itu satu dari berbagai alasan Urie benar-benar membenci hujan. Hujan di pagi hari benar-benar merepotkannya.

Dia berjalan  menuju kantor CCG membawa sebuah payung transparan lebar. Tetap menggerutu di dalam hati  menyalahkan hujan. Seandainya hujan membawa kesempatan promosi jabatan bagi yang bersedia melewatinya, Urie pasti senang hati bermandi air hujan sambil berlarian. Langkah kaki ditapakkan keras sekali, menghentikan isi pikirannya yang mulai memalukan.

Dia melewati deretan pertokoan yang ramai orang. Banyak orang sedang berteduh di atap luar toko. Sedikit mendecih meremehkan, “memangnya mereka tak punya televisi untuk melihat ramalan cuaca pagi ini, dasar orang-orang malas” gerutunya dalam hati. Melirik sekilas kumpulan orang-orang, matanya jatuh pada sesosok pria berambut agak panjang, untuk ukuran lelaki tentunya. Pria itu berbaju putih sama seperti dirinya; sedang melirik jam tangan sambil sesekali menatap tumpahan air hujan. Tutup mata itu….Urie mengenalnya.

.

“Mutsuki, sedang apa kau disini?” Urie menghampiri

“Oh, Urie kun!"

"Aku sedang menunggu hujan reda di sini, aku lupa membawa payung untuk berangkat kerja, kukira aku sudah memasukkannya dalam tas, tapi ternyata belum, hehe, bodohnya aku” Pria berbaju putih yang dipanggil Mutsuki membalas

.

Urie mengenalnya, dia rekan kerjanya, tinggal serumah dengannya. Mutsuki Tooru namanya.

Ngomong-ngomong, Mutsuki bukan pria, Urie memastikannya sendiri beberapa hari lalu. Insiden menggila sesaatnya membuahkan luka tusuk di perut rekan satu timnya.

Ehm…kedengaran mengerikan bukan, menusuk perut rekan tim sendiri dalam misi. Urie benar-benar tidak waras waktu itu. Syukur kepada langit harusnya Urie lakukan mengingat Mutsuki tidak membalasnya atau menghujatnya dengan penuh kebencian.

Mutsuki memeluknya…dengan kagunenya yang pertama kali bisa muncul. Dagu menyandar bahu Urie, dia tersenyum.

Mutsuki mengerti rasa sakit Urie, ia mengerti seberapa banyak Urie harus menderita.

Mutsuki mengerti Urie.

Urie berhutang banyak pada Mutsuki. Dia berpikir harus membalasnya. Iktikad baik kecil mungkin dapat jadi awal untuk menebus kesalahannya. Menawarkan perlindungan payung dari tetes-tetes hujan bukan ide yang buruk menurutnya.

“Ooh, begitu ya... kalau begitu berangkat saja denganku, aku hanya punya satu payung di sini. Cukup lebar tapi kurasa” Urie memberi gestur yang ramah

“Eeeeh, apakah ini benar-benar tidak apa-apa Urie- _kun_ ?. kau sama sekali tidak keberatan?”

“Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan, aku yang menawarimu duluan, tapi sebaiknya kita cepat berangkat; bel masuk kerja tentu tidak akan menunggu kita” Urie berkata seperti itu, namun garis tepi bibirnya masih terangkat ke atas

“Terimakasih banyak Urie- _kun_ ” Mutsuki menjawab riang

Satu payung lebar untuk dua orang dewasa di bawahnya. Obrolan ringan pendek dan sedikit tawa kadang terdengar. Kebahagiaan kecil datang padanya pagi ini. Urie mungkin tidak bisa membenci hujan di pagi hari lagi.

Berpayungan bersama Mutsuki di bawah hujan lebih dari cukup untuk saat ini.

**Author's Note:**

> Hai Hai kalian para shipper mutsurie di luar sana. Ini fanfic pertama yang kupublish di fandom tokyo ghoul ini. Semoga kalian bisa menikmati ceritanya :)


End file.
